Wenn ich schon nicht mehr lebe
by Sakura-the real
Summary: Von seltenen Illusionen und umherirrenden Blättern.


Titel:Wenn ich schon nicht mehr lebe

Autor:Sakura

Rating:PG-14

Warnung:O.o.Raini-Mausi wird mich umbringen, aber.....Soft Drama(?)

Inhalt:Von seltenen Illusionen und umherirrenden Blättern.

Disclaimer:Keine der Figuren, die in dieser Story vorkommen, gehört mir.Lediglich die Idee, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene.Ich schreibe dies hier nur zum Vergnügen und zur eventuellen Selbstfindung.

Harry Potter und seine Kumpanen gehören JKR!

Zu dieser Story:

Sie ist für LACERTA, die das hier hoffentlich auch liest.Sie war so unglaublich lieb und hat sich, nachdem sie zum Reviewer des Monats August geworden ist, einen Oneshot von mir gewünscht.

Eigentlich wurde ja ein Humor verlangt, aber ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass es das nicht geworden ist.Ich habs versucht, wirklich, und es nimmt mehr als 45 KB auf meiner Festplatte ein, aber es ist so schlecht, dass ich es nicht als Reviewgeschenk abschicken möchte.Ich denke ich werde es abschicken, aber erst später(?).

Sooo, ansonsten viel Spaß damit...oder sooo...und vergebt mir, wenn es euch nicht gefällt.schnief

Wenn ich schon nicht mehr lebe by Sakura

Der Wind wehte über das Land, als wolle er all das Leiden mit sich nehmen.Die Äste der Bäume waren kahl und ihre Blätter irrten im Wind umher wie verlorene Seelen.

Der Mond schien hell und groß vom schwarzen Himmel, er erinnerte Harry an ein Gemälde in einem der Bücher, das ihm Hermine einmal zu lesen gegeben hatte.

Überhaupt erinnerte ihn alles in seiner Umgebung an Bücher.An Bücher über Geschichte.Zauberergeschichte.Quidditch.Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.Und jedesmal war es Hermine, die sie ihm mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln reichte.

Ihre braunen, widerspenstigen Haare umrahmten dabei ihr Gesicht, wie die Samtunterlage die Perle und ihre Augen leuchteten freundlich.Auf ewig festgefroren in diesem Augenblick.

Ein kleines, verdorrtes Blatt striff über Harrys Wange und ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

Der See glitzerte vor ihm und erschien, obgleich der dunklen Farbe des Wassers, unendlich tief und ziellos.Harry fragte sich, wo der Riesenkrake geblieben war.Niemand hatte nach ihm gesucht.

,,Harry?''

Langsam drehte er sich zu der Stimme und hatte schon begonnen zu lächeln, als er sie gehört hatte.

Dort saß sie und hielt sich ihren Umhang vor der Brust zu.

Es wunderte ihn, wieso sie etwas so sinnloses tat, sie fror nicht.

Ihre Haare wurden vom heftigen Wind nicht verstrubbelter.Sie blieben wie sie waren.Vertraut.Und harmonierten mit ihren Augen, die ihn ansahen.

,,Was machst du hier Harry?Ist dir nicht kalt?''

,,Ach lass ihn doch Hermine.Du weißt, er wird nicht auf uns hören'', spottete Ron leicht, der von irgendwoher hinter Harry kam und gesprochen hatte, nachdem Hermine mit ihrer unendlich sanften Stimme geendet hatte.

Er setzte sich hinter seine Freundin und strich ihr zärtlich durch die Haare.

,,Geh rein, Harry.Sonst wird er dich holen.''Nach einer Pause.,,Und du weißt, du wirst mitgehen.''

Harry hätte sich jetzt gerne weggedreht, aber er tat es nicht, er fürchtete zu sehr, seine Freunde aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Ja, er würde mitgehen.Er war schwach.Er war schwach geworden.

,,Wir sind nicht böse auf dich Kumpel'', sagte Ron.

,,Manche Sachen passieren einfach.''

Der Wind hatte abgenommen und die Luft wurde minimal weniger kalt.

Eines der letzten, dem Mutterbaum geraubten Blätter segelte langsam ins Wasser und ging tanzend unter.

Kurz verspürte Harry einen Stich in der Magengegend.Seltsam, das erste Gefühl seit langem.

,,Ich vermisse euch'', flüsterte Harry und zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn hörten, obgleich es immernoch nervtötend laut war.

Jetzt, wo die Geräusche der Natur nachgelassen hatten, ertönte das Feiern der Slytherins umso lauter.

Er bildete sich ein, das Aneinanderschlagen der Butterbierkrüge hören zu können und die vereinzellten missbilligenden Rufe der wenigen Gryffindors, die sich noch immer gegen diese Grausamkeit wehrten.Es waren wenige, sehr wenige.

Ron sah traurig zum Schoss und umarmte dabei Hermine leicht von hinten.

,,Der 28.te Mai'', flüsterte er, aber Harry hörte es deutlich.,,Dumbledores Todestag.''

Harry hatte nie um Dumbledore getrauert, nicht einmal vermisst hatte er ihn, nur schade fand er es, denn ohne ihn , waren sie chancenlos.

,,Ich vermisse euch'', sagte er diesmal lauter, aber seine Freunde reagierten nicht.

,,Ich vermisse euch'', rief er dann verzweifelt hoffnunglos und versteifte sich, als ihn zwei Arme von hinten umschlungen uns sich ein warmer Rücken an ihn presste.

,,Führst du schon wieder Selbstgespräche?'', lallte Draco leicht.Er war schon angetrunken.

Er knabberte an Harrys Ohrläppchen und sein nach alkohol riechender, zugleich köstlicher Atem schlug Harry entgegen.

Hermine und Ron verschwammen vor seinen Augen, beide mit einem mitleidigen, aufgesetzten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kurz verspürte er eine leichte Wut auf den Jungen hinter ihm, der seine Erektion störend gegen seinen Rücken presste.

Sie kamen nicht immer, und Draco hatte sie vertrieben.

Dann war das Gefühl verschwunden.

,,Willst du nicht mitfeiern?'', fragte Draco uninteressiert.,,McGonnagal sitzt am Lehrertisch und heult'', sagte er spottend.

Draco fing an, hastig das dünne Hemd aufzureißen, dass Harry bis jetzt vor der noch immer beißenden Kälte geschützt hatte.

Dann zerrte er ihm die Hose von den Beinen und öffnete seinen eigenen Reisverschluss.

Als er sich dann grob und rücksichtslos von Draco nehmen ließ, wusste er, dass Professor McGonnagal kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch war und sich wünschte, Albus wäre hier.

Er wusste, Hermine und Ron würden noch leben, wenn er damals nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, sich von Draco verführen zu lassen, statt seinen Freunden in Hogsmeade, wo später ihre geschändeten Körper gefunden wurden, zur Seite zu stehen.

Er wusste, eben dieser Draco würde ihn verraten und grinsend dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern.

Und er wusste, obwohl er es nicht fühlte, dass es ihm egal war.

The End

Nicht vergessen, ich erwarte Reviews!!!


End file.
